The Hit List
by IllEatYerFace
Summary: Hermonie ended up on the Death Eater's hit list, so she has to go into hiding. But what happens when the one person she's hiding with turns out to be her worst enemy...or her new found lover.
1. Most Wanted:Granger

**Most Wanted:Granger.**

* * *

><p>They wanted her. The remaining Death Eaters. They knew she was the only reason Harry got as far as he did. The only reason he beat the Dark Lord. How long until they found her? What would they do when they did?<p>

All these thoughts were running through Hermonie's head at once. She was scared. Terrified. She didn't know what to do or when to do it. As she sat in the Weasley's living room with the family, all eyes on her, she was utterly speachless.

"We can fight them off. We did it before, we can do it again." Ron said. He was furious when he heard they put a hit on her. She was at the top of their list. He still loved her, maybe not romantically, but the love was still there. He would protect her till the end.

"No way. They're all after her. It isn't possible to fight them all at once. Even though Voldemort's dead, the Death Eaters are all still united. They want revenge. Every Death Eater in the country will be after her." Harry was pissed. Beyond pissed. As he sat on the couch, holding Ginny in his arms, he tried to come up with a way to keep his best friend safe.

"We will think of a way to keep her safe, dears. Don't worry on it. The remainder of the Order is coming up with a plan. Until then, we'll just stay low. Now, come come! Time for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasly had been cooking for two hours. Preparing a feast of a breakfast. She most certainly was not going to let it go to waste.


	2. Devising a Plan

**Devising a plan.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks. Two weeks since she'd discovered she was on the top of the Death Eater's hit list. They still had no plan. And she was getting tired of all the looks. Everyone watched her at all times. Like she was made of glass. She was sick of it!<p>

"Hey there 'Mione. Wanna come play some chess? Or maybe I can teach you how to fly a broomstick?" Ron was trying..he really was. But I didn't want to be bothered.

"No thank you, Ronald. I'm reading right now. It's the only thing I'm allowed to do by myself anymore."

"Awh come on. I just don't want to see you sitting here all alone. Come have some fun. Ginny and Harry are outside now. We can go join them in whatever it is they're doing."

"No thank you. Again. I'm fine right here. But if you really want to keep me company, you can grab a book and catch up on your reading?" Laughing to myself, I looked up from my book at the expression on Ron's face. Reading was worse than dueling a Death Eater to him. He despised books.

"Eh..I think I'll leave you to that. Nevil's around here somewhere. I'll go see what he's up to. Later 'Monie." After waving, Ron took off around the corner rather fast. Wanting to get away from the threat of having to read as soon as he possibly could.

"You would think, by looking at his grades, that he would want to catch up on his reading." I smirked, then went back to reading.

Later that night, the remaining members of the Order stopped by the Weasley's house. Mrs. Weasley called the children down to gather around the table.

"The Death Eaters are getting more desperate. We have to hide Hermonie if she wants to have any chance at survival. They broke into the Ministry and put a trace on her wand. The next time she uses it to cast a spell, they will know and come after her instantly." -Kingsley.

Mrs. Weasley looked mortified. "They can do that? She's of age! They shouldn't be able to trace her wand, Kingsley!"

"I'm sorry to say, but it's possible. The Ministry is trying to find out how to break the trace, but seeing as how they don't know where the Death Eaters are, there's nothing they can do. I'm afraid it's time for Hermonie to hand over her wand and go into hiding. Luckily for her, I have talked to a few select people, and have found a place." -Kingsley.

Ron stood up, his facial expression furious. "Where is she going? I'm going with her! So is Harry and Ginny! We're not leaving 'Mione."

Kingsley shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. I've talked to her new room mate. The deal that was made stated that no Weasley or Potter could step foot on the property. Sorry guys, but she's going alone. You will be able to use the fireplaces to talk to her. No owls. They are too easily intercepted."

This time, Harry stood up. "Who would ban us from seeing her? We saved the wizarding world, for Christ's sake! Everyone should be thanking us! Not banning us!"

This time, Kingsley winced. "You're not gonna like it. At all." I instantly tensed up, dreading the name of her new room mate. "I'm sorry, Hermonie. But he was the only one we could think of. His house is the safest, protected with years upon years of charms. And no Death Eater would ever think of searching his place." Kingsley tried to explain all the pro's first. That's how they all knew this was bad news.

"Please, Kingsley. Just tell me who it is. I can't take this anymore." My voice came out as barely a whisper. I am so nervous. Nervous and scared.

Kingsley sighed and said the two words that would change Hermonie's life. "Draco Malfoy."


	3. The Move

**The Move**

* * *

><p>I could NOT believe this! How in the name of Merlin did I get stuck having to live with Malfoy? How did they convince him to let ME live there? I was Muggleborn! He was a Pureblood! He hated my kind! Said so plenty of times. Always calling me a Mudblood..looking down upon me..sneering at me every time we caught each other's eye in school. So why would he even begin to let ME LIVE with him? I couldn't understand anything anymore.<p>

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Come on now!" Mrs. Weasley was helping me finish packing all of my stuff. "We have exactly one more hour before we have to meet Kingsley at Draco's home. So pick up the pace!" I barely heard her rambling on, moving about the room and shrinking my furniture..putting it in an enchanted bag. Once I was in her new room at Malfoy's, I would set up the tiny furniture in my room and would use my replacement wand to do a re-grow spell.

"Do I really have to go? I would rather just give myself up to the Death Eaters than spend a day actually LIVING with that ferret!" I sighed and shut the suit case I had just finished packing. Watching as Mrs. Weasley shrunk it and put it in the bag, I waited for an answer.

"Oh dear, it won't be that bad. You and the boys can still talk. Ginny too. And I'm sure, after a while, we can have you come visit for a few hours every now and then. This is for your own good though. We have to keep our Hermonie safe. Now come on! We're off to meet Kingsley. Do you have your wand? He'll want it when we get there." -Mrs. Weasley.

Nodding, I sadly handed the woman my wand. I didn't want to use the replacement wand. I wanted to use hers! Putting on my coat, I took the bag from Mrs. Weasley and we headed out to meet Kingsley.

"Good, you're on time. You'll be using the floo network to get to Draco's home. He has temporarily taken off the charms from his fireplace. The kid keeps his house on lock-down. And I'll give him this: He's one hell of a wizard." Nodding to me, Kingsley continued to speak. "I believe you'll be safer with him than anywhere else we could have put you, Hermonie. Now, are you ready? Just say his name and you'll be taken to his house." Pointing to the fireplace, Kingsley handed me a hand full of floo powder. "We'll be checking in."

Mrs. Weasley gave me a quick kiss and a hug. "Stay safe, dear. We'll be contacting you soon to see how you've settled." Smiling at her, I stepped in the fireplace and used the powder..headed to the house of my enemy. My new home.


	4. Say Hello to Draco

**Say Hello to Draco**

* * *

><p>I looked around once I got to the house. The house, that I now realized, was a large apartment. Why would Malfoy have an apartment and not an over sized mansion? It didn't seem like..well..Malfoy!<p>

"Ah, there you are, Granger. I was wondering when you would get your ass here. I can only hold off my charms for so long." Malfoy had a smug grin plastered on his face as he waved his wand and let the charms cover his home once more.

"Hello, Malfoy. Th.." Grinding my teeth together, I tried the phrase again. "Th-thank you. For letting me stay here. Let's just hope, for both of our sakes, I won't have to stay here for long." I wanted to throw up. Saying thank you to the ferret? I never thought I'd have to even think about doing something so foul.

Draco's Point of View:

"Well well well..Granger learned some manors." I looked Granger over nice and slow. Oh yes..she had filled out really well. Curves in all the right places. A nice, round ass. And her wild mane of hair was just as sexy as ever. Of course, I could never tell her I thought these things. I would never hear the end of it.

Hermonie's POV:

"I've always had manors. Just never used them while talking to Death Eaters." I sighed and looked around again. Seeing a no stairs, I assumed the hallway between the living room and kitchen led to the bedrooms. "Now, can you please show me to my room. I want to get everything set up and ready."

Draco:

"Of course, Granger. Follow me." Motioning her forward with my hand, I headed to the hallway. There were two rooms at the end of the hall. My room was the largest, of course, with it's own master bathroom and walk-in closet. Hers was just opposite of mine, although the layout was the same, minus the bathroom. "Yours is here. Mine is, obviously, the one across from yours. The door at the beginning of the hallway will be your bathroom. I have one attached to my room. You can put all your girly shit in yours." I nodded to her. "I'm assuming you already have your replacement wand with you. You can set up your room. I'll be in the living room." Turning away from her, I walked back out to the living room.

Hermonie:

I walked into my room, my eyes opening wide in surprise. I had imagined the room would be a dark green with silver accents. But no. He had painted it for me. A warm red color with a beautiful gold trimming. The room only had one problem. Well, not really a problem, but more of a surprise. Turning, I walked out to find Malfoy in the living room.

"There's already furniture in my room. Where am I supposed to put my things?" I was so confused.

Draco:

"Well, Granger, your clothes normally go in the closet and the dresser. And you can use the book case for books. The desk can hold your quills and parchment. Does that help you out? Or do you need me to come show you how to unpack properly?" I almost laughed. She had sounded surprised about the furniture being in the room. Yes, I knew she had her own, but it would not have matched. And I was a Malfoy. My house had to be perfect. Even her room.

Hermonie:

"I..uhm.." I was speechless. He had gotten my room all set up for me. I didn't imagine why. While I was thinking of where to put all of my things, Malfoy took that as an invitation for his unanswered question.

Draco:

"I'm taking that as a yes, Granger." I stood up, walking around the couch, and headed to her room. Hermonie followed me, wondering what I was up to, I suppose. When I grabbed her bag, she instantly knew I was about to be a smart ass.

"Malfoy, I can unpack on my own, thanks." I could feel her rolling her eyes.

"Obviously you can't. I asked, and you didn't reply. I took that as a no. So, let's get started." I pulled out her suit case. Using a re-grow spell, I then opened it, my eyes instantly widening at what I saw.

"Malfoy! Stop! Get out of there!" Hermonie's face turned dark red. I had opened her suitcase..and seen her knickers. Or lack there of.

"Merlin, Granger! I didn't know you were one to wear things like these." I chuckled, picking up a lacy black thong. "I would like to clear the air right now. I wouldn't mind at all if you wore those around the house." Winking at her, I continued to rummage through the bag. "Oh and look at these! Crotch-less. Nice."

Hermonie:

Walking over to the suitcase, I pushed his hands out of the way and shut it tight. Keeping my eyes on the floor, I mumbled. "Just go away. I can unpack." Looking up at him, I glared. "And don't you ever mention what you just saw to anyone!"

He smiled his 'Malfoy' smile. "Don't worry, Granger. I wouldn't share that with anyone." Turning to walk out of the room, he waved his wand and my clothes flew across the room. My suitcase unpacking itself. "Now that you've unpacked, you can come sit with me in the living room and watch a movie. I'll even let you pick what we watch." He chuckled again. "Just throw on something comfortable. Now that you live here, we have to get used to each other in our house-wear. I'm going to change. I'll see you in a few." Walking to his room, he shut the door behind him, leaving me alone to change. The only problem was that I didn't know what I should wear!

Draco:

Bloody hell, she's taking forever! It's not like I asked her to get ready to go to dinner! It's a movie on a couch with her new room mate. Hell, even I didn't take this long to pick an outfit! I'm wearing bloody sweat pants! "Merlin, Granger, hurry up!" Maybe yelling would help her get a move on.

Hermonie:

After going through my wardrobe..twice..I finally sighed and settled on a pair of black shorts and a purple tank top. If he wanted me to be comfortable, then by Merlin, I would be! Putting my hair up into a pony-tail, I opened my door and walked to the living room. The sight of Malfoy sitting on the couch almost stealing my breath away. By Gods, he was gorgeous. _No, Hermonie! He is not! You're supposed to think of him as the enemy! Not the hunky room mate! _Shaking my head to clear it, I look at him again. Leaning back against the couch, Malfoy looked all man in his dark grey sweats and his black wife-beater. Full-on sexy. Swallowing hard, I walked over to the recliner. Sitting down, keeping my eyes away from his.

Draco:

Hearing her move to sit on the recliner, I had to thank whatever God there was above that my mouth didn't fall open. Dear Merlin, she was beautiful, and she was only wearing shorts and a tank top! A tank top that left nearly nothing to the imagination. Which was just fine with me. Looking her over again, then up to her face, smirking when she catches my eyes. Winking at her, I pat the cusion on the couch beside me. "Come on over, Granger. You look cold. Want me to warm you up?"

Hermonie:

He did NOT just ask me what I think he did! Oh, he looked good. Good enough to.. _NO! You will NOT think of Malfoy in that way! He is the ENEMY. _He sure didn't look like the enemy right now though, now did he? Watching him as he pats the spot again, I momentarily lose control of my legs. Standing up, I walk over and sit on the couch. Leaving a cusion between us, I curl my legs up and tuck them beside me, my arms crossed over my chest. "Happy now?" Trying not to laugh, I bite my lip, knowing there's a stupid grin on my face.

Draco:

Having her this close was going to kill me. Her scent...Merlin's Beard, her scent! I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew it couldn't be good. My arousal was straining against my sweats, so I covered my lower half with a blanket. My head snapping up to look over at her when I hear her question. Seeing the half smile on her face as she bit her lip, I chuckled. "Actually, no. You being this close is going to drive me crazy." Watching as she looked over my face, I leaned over and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Grinning, I sit back up and turn my attention to the tv. "As I said, you can pick the movie. My collection is on the shelf beside the tv."

Hermonie:

My breath hitching as he leans in close, I don't remember anything after that until he starts to talk about movies. Sighing, I get up and walk over to the shelf, reaching out and grabbing a random movie without looking at the name. Taking the disk out of it's case, I put it in the player and go to sit back on the couch in the same position as earlier.

Draco:

My heart skipped a beat as I watched her ass sway while she walked over to the shelf. Flicking my wand, the movie started to play on the tv. _Phantom of the Opera. _Haven't seen this movie in a while. Plus, it's romance. Which will set the mood for me to put the moves on Grang- _Oh HELL no! That's Granger, Malfoy! HERMONIE GRANGER! One of the Golden Trio! Harry Potter's best friend! And probably the girlfriend of the red-headed Weasel. Might as well hang a "Hands off" sign around her neck. _Almost slapping myself for my almost-mistake, I focus on the movie, and try to not focus on the arousal in my sweats straining torwards Granger.

Hermonie:

Good Lord, that movie was long. Well..not really..but it felt like it. Being this close to Draco was driving me crazy! _Draco now, is he? Honestly, Hermonie, what's wrong with you? _ "I..ah..I think I might turn in early. I'm quite tired. Haven't slept well in a few weeks." Wondering why I'm explaining myself to him, I shake my head and stand up, turning to walk back to my room, then tripping over Malfoy's legs that are stretched out and sitting on the coffee table. Yelping, I throw my hands in front of my face, hoping to catch myself. Bracing for face-to-floor impact, I'm surprised when I feel arms circle around me and save me from my nose's demise.

Draco:

Looking over at her when she stands up, I freeze when she trips over my out-streched legs. Quickly gaining my reflexes back, I reach out and circle my arms around her waist, pulling her into my lap to save her from a lot of bruising. Looking down at her, I try to think of a smart ass comment and come up blank. Using my free hand to brush her hair out of her face, I then use my thumb to gently stroke her cheek. "You okay there, Her-ah..Granger?"

Hermonie:

Opening my eyes when I feel him stroking my cheek, all I can do is look into his silver stare. Nodding, I manage to use my words. "Yes..I'm alright. Thank you." Knowing I should move, need to move, I just lay there. In his lap. Looking up at him while he strokes my cheek. My body reacting to his touch in strange, unfamiliar ways.

Draco:

My hard-on was throbbing in time with Granger's breathing now. My body was synching up with her. I lean down slowly, tilting her chin for easier access to her mouth. Covering her lips with mine, I groan when I hear a very feminine sigh escape her throat. Right as I start to trace her lips with my tongue, I hear a voice coming from the fireplace! Blasted wizards! It had to be the Ministry.


	5. The Lovely Problem

**The Lovely Problem**

* * *

><p>Draco:<p>

Groaning when I hear my name called out, I look apologeticaly at Granger, then help her on her feet. Standing up, I walked over to the fireplace and kneel down, seeing Kingsley's face in the fire. "What do you want? We were in the middle of a rather entertaining..conversation." Chuckling, I looked back over to Hermonie and watched as a blush crept up over her neck and into her cheeks. Grinning proudly, I turn back to Kingsley and wait for his response.

"We have a serious problem here, Malfoy. Get Hermonie over here too. You both need to hear this." Kingsley sounded a little worried.

"Hey Granger, get your ass over here. Kingsley needs to talk to the both of us." Sighing as she just stands there for a minute, then watching as realization hits her and she walks over to kneel beside me. "Alright, we're both here now. Out with it, Kingsley."

Kingsley sighed before he started. "I'm so sorry. I put you both in a very bad situation. Or very good, depending on how you look at it. Well..what I'm trying to say is that the Ministy looked into the situation. Something didn't click well. Or, rather, something clicked too well. We looked into both of your backgrounds and blood lines. Traced back your magic. As it turns out, you're both connected." He looked at both of us for a moment, almost like he was apologizing. I, on the other hand, was still very confused. As was Granger, by the looks on her face. I looked back at him as he continued. "You're both soulmates. Malfoy..Hermonie..you're both meant to be. And us putting you both in the same house will just increase the feelings. The proximity will cause you both to fall deeper and deeper. You won't be able to resist the pull between you."

I was in shock. Soulmates? Me and Granger? I mean, yeah, I had always been attracted to her. But I thought that was just me being a typical male. Soulmates though? How? How could this happen? And they had stuck her here with me! I couldn't back down now and kick her out. She needed me. And, even though the feeling was very small, I needed her. Although I would never admit it. I am a Malfoy. We don't admit feelings. Looking over at Granger, I see the shock on her face that was, I'm sure, on mine.

Hermonie:

Soulmates. The reality still wasn't sinking in. Malfoy and I were soulmates. Could the world get any more strange? I took a few deep breaths, then looked over at Malfoy. He was pale..well..paler than normal anyways. Looking back to the fire, I started in on Kingsley. "Are you sure? What the hell does that mean anyways? How could this happen? I'm only 22 years old! I really don't need a soulmate right now!"

"I'm sorry, Hermonie. But it's true. The longer you and Malfoy stay together, the closer you will get. It's going to be hard enough to keep your hands off of each other." Kingsley chuckled. "Because of how young you both are, and how crazy your hormones can be, it will be even worse for you both. And again, I'm sorry. But we won't be able to move you either, Hermonie. You have to stay there with Draco. It's the safest place for you. Just try to think of the soulmate thing as an added bonus? Now you both don't have to go out and try to find your match..you're both right there in the same house." I glared at him as he laughed. "I have to go now. Paperwork to take care of. Be safe, Hermonie. And you too, Malfoy. I apologize, once again, about the whole situation. Have a good evening." And with that, he dropped the connection, leaving us staring at a regular-looking fireplace.

"Uhm..I really don't know what to say about all of this, Malfoy. I am, for once, at a loss of words."

Draco:

"This..this is ridiculous. They placed my SOULMATE in the same house with me? For how long exactly? Oh yeah..and my soulmate is GRANGER?" I was livid. How dare they? I hadn't even gotten to experience my twenties yet, and I already had a damn soulmate!

"Well it's not like I asked for this, Malfoy! It just happened, okay? Don't yell at me for it! And what? Am I not good enough for you?" Hermonie was equally mad. But not because she was my soulmate. Because I had just acted like I didn't want her. Like she wasn't good enough. Frowning, I shake my head. Running my hands over my hair, I sigh. "Listen, Granger, it's not that you're not good enough. It's that I don't need a soulmate right now. I haven't gotten to experience life yet. Hell, I just recently got out of Voldemort's clutches, and everything was going good again, and now I have to settle down?"

"Believe me, Malfoy, I feel the exact same way you do. I wanted to live. Although I'm sure our versions of living are two different things. You would be out going to clubs all the time. I would be in libaries. Big difference." I laughed when she nodded to herself, as if confirming what she said was right.

"I'm sorry, Granger. Let's just make the most of things, alright? There's really nothing we can do about the situation. We can at least try to be civil, right?" I gave her a smile.

"Of course. We can be civil. I'll stay in my room. You can have the rest of the house. We don't need to see each other much if we're going to try and fight this connection thing."

"Yes, of course, Granger. We'll stay clear of each other. Now, it's getting a bit late. I think I'll be turning in. See you tomorrow." With that, I left for my bedroom. Determined to see as much of her as I could. No, I wasn't thrilled to have a soulmate. But the thought of her not keeping her hands off of me was sounding better and better.

Hermonie:

As I watched him walk away, I started to break down everything Kingsley said. I so didn't need this right now. Especially since I was stuck in this house with Malfoy. What if we saw more of each other? What if things...progressed..from tonight? Oh Merlin, his kiss was amazing. And he hadn't even used any tongue! How would it be to really kiss him? My mouth was watering just thinking about it. Strike that..not only was my mouth watering, but so was my core. I was getting drenched just thinking about his damn lips pressed against mine! How pathetic, right? Shaking my head, I try to get the thoughts to stop. But I still kept coming back to his face..those lips..his tongue tracing my lips. Dear God, I was going to go mad. Deciding to go to bed, I got up and walked to my room, crawling between the covers and quickly falling asleep.


End file.
